


Nature of Fire

by FlameofSwords



Series: Flame's Portfolio [7]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Death, Gen, Mention of Death, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: You do not let fire go into the hands of those who are unable to control it, doing so only causes catastrophe.





	Nature of Fire

Fire is extremely uncontrollable, one wrong move and you can light your entire house on fire, or even worse, a forest. Sure, this leads to plants that can only regrow through means of ashes, but does anyone want to see a forest on fire? A forest is simply too beautiful to be lit up in such a way, instead light it up with the luminescence of fairy lights - as that is much more fitting for a forest than fire. Fire is just too harsh, too easy to mess up, especially when in the wrong hands.

 

And the day that the fire melted the ice that was in the fairy light covered ice forest, the Digital World knew they made a mistake. A terrible, terrible irreversible mistake.

-0-0-0-

Takuya looked back at the group, the group that had shunned him for such a perfectly good reason that he couldn’t even argue with them. He would’ve kicked himself out too if he was able to be in that spot, but he wasn’t, he was the one being kicked out, and it was entirely all his fault. Because what kind of a leader...what kind of a leader…

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to finish that thought. Instead, memories just popped up, previous memories of a situation much lighter than his current, that had lower stakes which he could’ve learned from, but no he chose not to. And he so regretted it to the point that these memories that were supposed to be less painful than the current situation at hand caused him pain. But he let them run anyways, because he deserved it at this point. And anything was better than the endless trees the Digital World had to offer, his D-Tector, and well, that wretched thing. Those were the only things that kept him company. Because being fire was lonely. Extremely so.

 

The memories that he let run were those before the Digital World, where he was considered a criminal under his own law, and his actions had no real consequences. They only had an affect on his personality, something he should’ve fixed a long time ago, but didn’t, and now he regretted it.

 

It was game day, and Takuya’s captain fell sick, so they needed a fill in. Takuya didn’t know this at the time, but they only picked him because he was the second oldest in the team, and they thought that would be a good idea. Later he was told that well, they made a mistake giving him the captain’s band, and anyone else could’ve filled out the role, and fill it out ten times better, a  thousand times better, some even bragged, but that was getting off topic. But as he put on the captain’s band, Takuya knew this game was his game, and that he was going to make it his game. They normally benched him after the second half, because that’s when he was the most useful to them, apparently (he had quit the team only days ago, and this is exactly what they told him) but the captains don’t get benched. So to Takuya, this was his game, a game where he can prove that he was good enough not to continuously get benched for no reason, and he can make all the plays centered around him. Needless to say, that game didn’t last long, no not at all. Within seconds the other team creamed them, no not them, creamed him. The other team viciously pinned him down, and Takuya refused to pass the ball to his other teammates, because this game had to be about him.

 

Everything had to be about him.

 

That was the first game his team lost without scoring a single point, it was a shutout game, and everyone looked at Takuya like it was his fault, and Takuya, well, he didn’t know why they were complaining, as everything would’ve gone fine had they actually followed his orders, but they didn’t and it wasn’t his fault, except it was, and he was the reason they had their first trainwreck game.

 

So Takuya never learned from that, no instead he just kept going. Like he did now, where he decided he was the leader when he really didn’t know how to lead. When he was told he was a terrible team player multiple times by his teammates and coach, because those couldn’t be true. And then he realized that he was still a terrible leader, but something changed this time, no one said he wasn’t, no one backed him up. They all said nothing then, but now they would probably agree. But then he didn’t have to change, so he didn’t, because it was so easy revolving everything around him.

 

And maybe that’s what his wretched spirit took on. Actually, no, he knew it did. Because the entire time he knew he was fighting with someone. He was fighting with someone who wanted the glory to themselves, admittedly, something Takuya himself wanted. So he.... So he… so he killed Tomoki. And if he didn’t fizz out of that fight once it was satisfied, who knows who else could’ve been next. Kouji? He was always fed up with Kouji, and it would just be easier to… get rid of him.

 

Takuya was a terrible person and he couldn’t even blame someone on this. No, he just knew, he was a terrible person. A terrible person with terrible wants and desires.

 

He was at a clearing, so he took that opportunity to bury his D-Tector in the ground, never to see it again. He wanted to blame someone, so easier to blame his spirit than himself. But he still knew, never again. Never, ever again, was he interacting with another person, because he was just too terrible of a person.


End file.
